Time, Love and Tenderness
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Cuando pienses que este mundo se está acabando, sabrás como atravesar la lluvia. Te preguntaras; ¿Cómo?. Pero solo mira a tu alrededor, y puede que la mejor fortuna, siempre haya estado a tu lado.


**A/N: Hey! ñ.ñ Por cierto "We ship Jori" Hahaha no lo supero! Me pregunto si Liz o Victoria llegaron a verlo O.o! En fin, espero que les guste este pequeño One-Shot. _Au._**

**-x-**

_**Time, Love and Tenderness**_

-Tori, abre la puerta. –Ordeno Trina desde el sofá.

-Porque no la abres tu? –Replico la joven de cabello castaño dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Victoria Vega resoplo ante la actitud altanera de su hermana, podía ser tan insoportable y mandona en algunas ocasiones, que fácilmente lograba sacarla de quicio. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta, toda la molestia desapareció cuando vio los ojos verdes que tanto amaba, tristes e hinchados.

-Jade –

-No puedo mas -Sollozo la joven de pelo negro mirándola.- Lo intente, Tori.

Trina se volvió hacia la pareja con preocupación, vio a su hermana abrazar a la otra chica mientras notaba las lagrimas en sus mejillas. Ella tomo el control del televisor y lo apago, tenía que irse a otro lugar aunque se muriera por saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-Que ha sucedido, cariño? –Pregunto la morena con suavidad arrastrándola hacia el sofá de cuero.

-Mis padres –Respondió Jade con voz quebrada.- Ellos se enteraron de nosotros y…

-Shh! Shh -Arrullo Tori abrazándola con fuerza al notar la nueva ola de lagrimas. Odiaba ver a su novia en ese estado tan frágil y deprimente, la ira corría por sus venas al imaginar todo lo que había soportado la ojiverde. Ella prefería mil veces ser su objeto de burla, a ser el motivo de discordia con sus padres.- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

-Los odio. –Logro articular la joven pálida entre sollozos separándose de la media latina.- Realmente…

Tori suspiro lentamente antes de tomar el rostro de Jade entre sus manos.

-No digas eso, Jade. –Interrumpió la chica mirando los ojos verdes con ternura.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer, Vega? –Contesto con brusquedad.- ¿Estar feliz porque no tengo a donde ir? O, ¿Romper contigo para convertirme en el títere que puedan manipular cuando quieran?

-Quiero que te tranquilices, de acuerdo, solo estoy tratando de busques una nueva perspectiva de la situación.

La chica pálida rio sin humor alejándose de ella.

-Todas las esperanzas se fueron al diablo, ellos siempre me han odiado igual que yo a ellos. No hay mejor manera que ver la realidad como es, aunque esta dura sea. –Termino la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien, pero solo recuerda que necesitas tener algo de fe.

Tori se acurruco junto a su novia ignorando la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, varios minutos después, Jade estaba más tranquila y sin lagrimas en sus ojos. La vergüenza comenzó a invadir su cuerpo al notar que su fortaleza se había venido abajo, el rechazo de su familia había quebrantado toda la fuerza que tenia.

-Debo irme –Murmuro en voz baja con la intención de salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-No Jade, vas a quedarte aquí hasta que todo se solucione.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se encontraron con los marrones, su rostro se arrugo en una mueca de incomodidad.

-No creo que sea buena idea -Contradijo poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué tal si las cosas con mis padres nunca se solucionan? Yo no quiero ser una molestia.

-Jade, nunca eres una molestia, quizás cuando te conocí pero… –La voz de Tori se desvaneció al notar el ceño fruncido de su novia.- Mi punto es que nada es tan malo como parece, y aunque ese fuera el caso, yo estaría feliz de tenerte a mi lado siempre.

-Hablas enserio? –Pregunto la ojiverde con cierta duda.

-Sí, yo entiendo cómo te sientes ahora –Los brazos de la castaña rodearon el cuerpo inmóvil de la gótica con cuidado, mientas que sus labios se colocaron a la altura de su oído izquierdo.- Pero algún día te reirás de la tristeza y dolor, solo tomara un poco de tiempo. El dolor no durara para siempre, porque mi familia y yo estaremos contigo.

La mirada de la pelinegra se empaño y las lágrimas nuevamente caían por sus mejillas,

-Por favor no llores. –Rogo Tori con voz quebrada.- No quise…

-Espera un momento, Vega. No estoy llorando de tristeza, al contrario, me siento afortunada de tenerte a mi lado. –Confeso Jade bajando su mirada.-No se qué haría sin ti, no sé lo que viste en mi, o incluso porque insistes en estar conmigo después de todo lo que te he hecho. Pero gracias por amarme tal como soy.

-Siempre, Cariño.

Los labios de ambas mujeres se unieron en un beso lento y lleno de amor hasta que la puerta del hogar Vega nuevamente se abrió revelando a los padres de la mitad Latina. Los adultos les miraron con cierta curiosidad ya que ambas estaban llorando y aferrándose entre sí como si fueran a desaparecer. El Sr. Vega fue el primero en romper el silencio extrañamente acogedor mientras su esposa se dirigía a las chicas.

-Está todo bien? –Pregunto con preocupación esperando alguna explicación.

Jade asintió limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, mientras que Tori sacudía su cabeza sosteniendo la mirada de sus padres.

-Quieren decirme que pasa, porque ambas están contradiciéndose. –Espeto la Sra. Vega sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Mamá, los padres de Jade ya saben sobre nosotros. –Respondió la castaña entrelazando su mano con la de su novia.

-Eso es maravilloso, mi amor –Exclamo con una sonrisa que fue borrada inmediatamente al notar el semblante de su hija.- ¿Qué sucede?

La ojiverde respiro profundamente antes de de aclarar su garganta.

-Mis padres me echaron de casa -Contesto bajando su mirada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que…

-Cariño, el tiempo se encargara de arreglar las cosas. Estoy segura de que los padres de Jade recapacitaran. –Interrumpió la Sra. Vega con voz paciente.- Y Jade, las puertas de nuestro hogar estarán siempre abiertas para ti. Si deseas quedarte, puedes hacerlo, estoy segura de que habrías hecho lo mismo por Tori.

.-De hecho –Susurro entre dientes con culpa.

-Y cariño, solo recuerda que no hay mejor cura para un corazón roto, que el tiempo, amor y ternura. –Agrego la mujer levantándose para envolver a ambas chicas en un abrazo.- Te ayudaremos a sacar esas malas tristezas y superarlas, seremos tu familia si lo deseas.

Tori sonrió ante las palabras de su madre y noto como los ojos de Jade se humedecían ligeramente.

-Gracias –Dijo con voz ronca.

-x-

Jade West miro una vez más la pantalla de su portátil con satisfacción y orgullo, sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más detrás de ella.

-Falta mucho para que termines? –Pregunto Victoria Vega con una pequeña sonrisa.

-He terminado con los últimos detalles, se lo he enviado a mi editor para que lo revise. –Respondió mostrando el documento.- Tú crees que le guste?

La mujer castaña percibió el nerviosismo en la voz de su esposa, ella deposito un beso casto en sus labios para tranquilizarla y se sentó sobre sus piernas con cuidado, mientras enfocaba su atención en el monitor. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Tori al terminar de leer, sus ojos estaban ligeramente empañados a causa de las lagrimas de felicidad.

-Es hermoso, Jade.

-Bueno he estado trabajando en este libro los últimos cinco años de mi vida. –Contesto pensativamente.- Justamente la primera noche que me quede en tu casa, después de que mis padres me echaron.

-Me alegra saber que iniciaste esa noche, aunque aun no me has dicho exactamente de qué trata el libro.

-Es sobre el tiempo, amor y ternura. –Respondió Jade ganando una mirada sorprendida de la otra mujer.- Lo sé, son las palabras que me dijiste y fueron consuelo todo el tiempo que me sentí triste.

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Tori antes de unir su mano con la de Jade, ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie lentamente y salieron de aquel estudio en silencio, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. La pantalla de la portátil ilumino aquel espacio por varios segundos, el documento de la mujer pálida permaneció abierto hasta que la luz lentamente fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

"_Cuando pienses que este mundo se está acabando, sabrás como atravesar la lluvia. _

_Te preguntaras; ¿Cómo? Pero solo mira a tu alrededor, y puede que la mejor fortuna,_

_Siempre haya estado a tu lado. El amor te deja pasar a través del fuego, y te ayuda a_

_Pasar las pruebas. Este mundo está cambiando, y las lagrimas se secan, sé que el pasado _

_Es imposible de cambiar, pero las acciones del presente pueden mejorar nuestro futuro" _

**-x-**

**Dime si te gusto dejando un review :)**

**Gracias por haber entrado.  
><strong>


End file.
